


Dark Lord Lessons（中文翻译）

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parody, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tomarry Valentine Exchange 2017, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry在他五年级那年捡到了一本日记。Tom意识到Harry是一个魂器，并试着将他培养成黑魔王。但他早该知道，他涉及Harry Potter的计划总是会走向完全错误的方向。Author: kyriluLink：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9712526





	Dark Lord Lessons（中文翻译）

1.黑魔王第一课 取一个得体的头衔

 

“我认为你应该给自己取一个合适的称号。”有一天，Tom这样写道。他弯曲的黑色字体出现在日记本的纸页上。“一个秘密的名字或用来称呼你自己的头衔。毕竟，你是Potter家族的继承人。”

在日记里，他想起了过去给自己取的名字——Lord Voldemort，他发现如今的大多数巫师都不敢说出那个名字，他们居然惧怕未来的自己到这种程度。

“就像我爸爸叫他自己尖头叉子那样？”Harry写道，“还有像Sirius叫他自己大脚板。”

Tom极力抑制住叹息的冲动，以免日记本的书页沙沙作响。

“对。”Tom写道，“就像这样。你可以试一下这个咒语。把你的全名写在这里，用魔杖指着它，然后念道‘Anagrammus’。”

“我也可以遵循传统，根据我的阿尼马格斯形态给自己取个外号。但我现在还不是阿尼马格斯。我在想是不是应该去问问Sirius。”

“现在就用那个咒语，Harry。”

Tom等待着。Harry James Potter出现在了日记本的纸页上，无数种可能展现在他的眼前——

 

...Pyjamas the Terror 恐怖睡衣

The Temporary Jars 临时的罐子

Therapy Jam Resort 治疗用的果酱

Harem Ray Jetports 哈伦•瑞•喷气机机场

Jasper Artery Moth… 贾斯帕•阿特瑞•穆斯

 

“就是这个，”Tom在页边空白处写道，在最后一个名字下重重地划了条线。“这个名字有一种黑魔王的感觉了。”

“我才不会叫自己贾斯帕•阿特瑞•穆斯呢。”Harry断然拒绝。

Tom在心里皱了皱眉。“为什么不呢？”

“它听起来就像达力会偷偷带回家的重金属专辑，然后我的姨妈就会为此大发雷霆。”

啊，又是麻瓜。

“但这个名字很合适。”Tom坚持道。

“不，这不合适。到底是谁想出的这个主意——变换自己原名的字母，来取一个假名？这受很多因素限制，而且你可能得出很多荒谬的答案。如果Zabini使用这个咒语，我敢打赌他不会有太多选择。但是如果你是Dumbledore，而且有个长到可笑的名字Albus Wolf Percy Brian Dumbledore，那么你会得到成千上万的结果。”

Tom只是一本日记，但他感觉自己快得偏头痛了。也许他该从更简单的步骤开始，比如离间Harry和Dumbledore。

“这是个巧妙的花招，”Harry继续写道，试图安慰Tom。“Fred和George肯定会很喜欢的，我想。”

那天傍晚， Harry兴冲冲地用羽毛笔在日记本上一气呵成地写道，Fred和George用回文法为霍格沃兹的每个人都做了个名片。教授们仍在试图找出解除将名片粘在他们袍子上的咒语。

Harry的名片上写着“Hamster Jar Poetry”（仓鼠•瓶子•诗歌）。他正为Draco Malfoy的名片是“Lacy Florida Mucous”（花边•弗罗里达•黏液）而幸灾乐祸。

“也许你应该称呼自己为Harrison或Hadrian，”Tom建议道。

“Harry并不应该是任何名字的缩写，”Harry困惑地写道，“只是Harry。‘Hadrian’听起来就像我成了Malfoy的兄弟一样，‘Harrison’像个美国演员的名字。”

“也许你应该叫自己……”Tom刚要开口，最后还是放弃了。忘了这一切吧。

 

***

 

2.黑魔王第二课 养一只致命的宠物

 

密室的蛇怪当然在考虑范围之外，Tom从来不与别人分享自己的东西。但是Harry也是个蛇佬腔，他可以自己找只蛇当宠物。

“禁林里有很多蛇，”Tom说道，“你得在新月升起的晚上溜到林中。然后对着它们用蛇佬腔，看哪一只会回应你。”

他画了张简略的地图，终点是一片林中空地，他曾在那里举行过这个仪式。他重现了若干世纪前Salazar Slytherin曾亲自举行过的仪式——召唤霍格沃兹所有的蛇来保卫城堡。

历史学家对此各执所见，Slytherin要么是在禁林的蛇的帮助下，击退了疯狂捕猎女巫的麻瓜，要么是消灭了一场鼠灾。Tom更喜欢第一种解释。

（他当然是错误的。这场鼠灾是由Rowena Ravenclaw的实验品引发的，一个繁殖咒出了点可怕的错误，后果就是，她从此被禁止在霍格沃兹用老鼠做实验。Godric Gryffindor对此很高兴。因为他一直很喜欢小动物，而且不赞成用它们做实验品——但这条规定让Ravenclaw非常生气，整整一个星期都没理另外三人，直到他们同意帮她建一个异地的研究实验室。两周后，新建的实验室里又爆发了一场鼠灾。）

“新月升起的晚上？”Harry写道，“这听起来有点麻烦。难道蛇也像狼群一样在月夜行动？”

“这是个仪式。书上就是这么说的。”

“我不需要宠物，Tom。我已经有Hedwig了。”

Tom很想现在就把Harry的灵魂吞噬掉，但不幸的是，Harry是他意外制造的魂器，所以对此免疫。除了暴力之外，还有其他的解决方案。Tom提醒自己。他只用再催促一下Harry就好。

Harry没将日记本一起带去禁林，因为他知道Tom不会同意让他在Ron、Hermione的陪同下，中午就出发，站在海格的小屋和禁林的交界处等待。

他带回了一只海龟。

“那到底是什么，”Tom写道。

“没有蛇听我的召唤过来，”Harry为自己辩解。“那里只有这只需要帮助的小家伙，他的壳被一只鸟儿弄坏了。”

“你是在新月升起的夜晚，按照我画的地图到那片林中空地去的吗？”

“……怎么了？”

“你肯定没有那样做，”Tom写道。“你以为会召唤出什么宠物？Potter，蛇语者不能和海龟对话。”

“但我可以，”Harry回答他，“海龟也是爬行动物，我认为我能听懂他在说什么。Hermione说过就像如果你是法国人，你也可以听懂西班牙语中的一些词，因为它们都属于罗曼蒂克语系。我也可以通过学习从而成为一名龟佬腔。”

“罗曼语系，”Tom纠正他，“而且根本没有龟佬腔这种东西。”

“这是将海龟和嘴巴的拉丁语组合在一起构成的词。”

Harry对词源学的误解太深了，但Tom抑制了自己对此进行说教的想法。相反地，他努力说服自己海龟也不错。

或许那是只黑魔龟之类的。

***

那不是黑魔龟，而是喜欢吃饭、睡觉、爬行的普通海龟。

Harry给他取了个名字叫Leonardo——“是以那个麻瓜发明家和艺术家命名的吗？”  
“不，是根据达力喜欢看的卡通片命名的。”之后Harry以惊人的速度掌握了与海龟对话的技巧。

Leonardo和Hedwig相处得很融洽，这值得庆祝，因为如果换成蛇，可能就不会这样了。

 

***

 

3.黑魔王第三课 继承自己的魔法财产

 

Potter家族过去是纯血家族，尽管他们在血统问题上秉承新式观念，但他们过去的族谱上也有着和古老的黑魔法世家联姻的记录。

“圣诞假期去一趟古灵阁，”Tom对Harry说。

“为什么？”Harry困惑地涂写道。Tom告诉他Potter家族的金库有许多潜在的财富。他猜想Harry只在里面取出过一些金加隆、银西可、铜纳特之类的货币，但那里很可能隐藏着无价的传家宝。

Tom没有告诉他的是，他当然一直期待着那里会有黑魔法物品，能侵蚀和污染年轻巫师心智的黑魔法物品。

“我从没想过那里会有其他的东西，”Harry写道。“我想我愿意更了解一点我家族的事。”

Tom竭尽全力表现出一副漠不关心的样子。“之前我也从没想过你的遗产问题，特别是你每天都在谈你的那些麻瓜亲戚。”

“我很清楚如果他们得知了这件事，很可能会把那些金子都抢走，”Harry写道。“Tom，我知道你只是本日记，不能真的给我送圣诞礼物，但这件事就足够了。谢谢你，伙计。”

“我本没这么打算，但你这么想也可以。提前说声圣诞快乐。”Tom感到洋洋得意。

Harry动身去古灵阁的前一晚，Tom设法从哑炮管理员养的那只可怕的猫身上吸取了点生命力。他现在可以用魔法变成没有实体的幽灵形态。

他必须亲眼看到Potter家族的金库。

 

***

 

令Tom恼火的是，Harry不能一个人去对角巷。Dumbledore批准了Harry的假条，但前提是他的教父Sirius Black陪他一起。

他们凑成了最不可思议的组合——Harry，肩上趴着Leonardo，时不时地用他坚称为龟佬腔的语言喃喃自语。Tom，本体是Harry长袍口袋里的日记本的无形幽灵。还有Sirius Black，已变成了一只大黑狗的原逃犯。

他们进入金库时，妖精就已离开，留他们漫步在金银铜的海洋中。Sirius变回了人形。

“我从没来过这里，”Sirius边说，边打量着房间。“比Black家族的金库要小些。挺舒服的。”他苦笑了一声。

Tom飘来飘去，决心要将金库从头到底翻个遍。不幸的是，这里除了硬币，似乎什么都没有。

一些旧书吸引了他的注意。但书的题目是《女巫威妮弗蕾德历险记：儿童读物》、《梦中年华：伊法魔尼1926级学生诗歌集》，或者是更令人警惕的《写给男巫和女巫的印度爱经》。

Harry和Sirius似乎也不怎么走运。Harry找到了一些破旧的印着Potter家徽的开信刀，而Sirius找到了一个能自动眨眼、转头和张嘴的填充狮鹫头。看上去很令人不安。

“我觉得我认得他，”Sirius告诉Harry，朝狮鹫头的方向点了点头。“你的伯祖母Dorea觉得他很好玩，但她和Charlus最后意识到这有点吓人后，还是把他收到了这里。”

眼前找不到一把匕首或剑，甚至找不到魔法饰品和珠宝。

可以看到，Potter家族是十分注重实际的。除了财富之外，他们的遗产主要有两类：隐形衣（Harry已经拿到手了）和他们的医学及草药学知识，由父母向孩子传授。你不能真的在金库中保存药品和草药，令人伤心的是这种天赋正在衰退，而知识在近代已经失传了。

如果James Potter还活着，说不定他已经会教给Harry基础的草药种植法了，然后Lily会教他魔药。

幸运的是，Harry真的在金库里找到了宝物。

他找到了一整盒速顺滑发剂。护发产品非常稀有，特别是在金库中保存完好的那种。

“Hermione在圣诞舞会前用过这个，”Harry边说，边读着大肆鼓吹“只需两滴，就能驯服最顽固的乱发”的标签。“呃，我想我的祖先肯定也很喜欢它。不，也许不那么喜欢，如果他们把它和狮鹫头都扔在这里的话。”

Sirius捡起了其中一罐，笑了。“实际上，这种东西还是你祖父发明的呢。他退休后就将公司卖了，我同年级的学生们对此都怨声载道——当然，除了Prewetts。因为这种产品对红头发有副作用，在Fabian和Gideon找到正确配方的生发水前，他俩当了好几天的半秃头。James偷拍了很多照片，在霍格沃兹里流传。几周内我们几个都在和Prewetts进行恶作剧的复仇战。”

Harry也笑了，他也拾起一罐，拿在手里把玩着。然后他发出了一串嘶嘶声，断断续续地把这个故事讲给Leonardo听。

Sirius向Harry露出了一个温暖的微笑，然后开口道：“我几乎快忘了——速顺滑发剂从不对Potter家族的头发起作用。从不。你家族的头发是无法被驯服的，它从来都不。”

“无论你的祖父在他头发上涂多少速顺滑发剂，或是在James小时候给他用多少——最后他们的头发还是四处乱翘。”

Harry用手梳过那头疯狂的，可笑的Potter家族的头发，回忆起了在厄里斯魔镜里看到的家人。

Tom漂浮在附近，没有人能看见他。他毫无兴趣地听着那个故事，但一瞬间他被击中了，仿佛有种丑陋的东西缠绕在胸口。他从未有过家人，即使作为Salazar Slytherin的后代——但这不像他想要的，不是吗？Harry不是蛇怪的主人，也不是Lord Voldemort。

但无论如何，Harry Potter走出古灵阁时手里拎着一听速顺滑发剂，心想这一刻抵得上一个守护神咒。

 

***

 

新年前夜，Tom神游天际。他没有在想笑得像个傻瓜的Harry，也没在想他失败的计划。

一切在改变。Tom想。也许他该采取更极端的措施。

然后他注意到日记本的一页上出现了墨水的痕迹。是Harry。

“生日快乐，Tom。”

Tom惊讶万分。“你怎么知道的？”

“霍格沃兹图书馆里有一本书，上面记载着所有获得过特殊贡献奖的学生信息。书上有你的生日。”

“有趣，”Tom回答道，不确定该说些什么。

“今晚我试了试速顺滑发剂，”Harry突然转移了话题，“Sirius是对的，它对我根本没用。我和Ron抢着把它从头上冲掉。我现在看起来一团糟。”

Tom屏息凝神，用尽最后一点从那只该死的猫身上吸取的生命力，再次凝成半透明状，以便看到Harry。

格兰芬多公共休息室只有Harry一人，壁炉里燃着柔和的火焰。按照传统习俗，每个人都在大厅里庆祝。Harry很明显是特意来和他说生日快乐的。

Harry身上裹着毛毯，缩在一把扶手椅上。他腿上躺着Leonardo，手里拿着日记。他说的没错——他的头发乱糟糟的，因理发产品的残留物而闪着光，和以往一样凌乱。

一切在改变，Tom第二次这么想。然后他意识到，或许最后改变的，只有他一个人。

 

END


End file.
